Absolutely Nothing
by Destroy Me Destroya
Summary: Based on the poem 'Absolutely Nothing' by Osoanon Nimuss. AU Growing Up!Avengers. 'Once on a yellow piece of paper with green lines, Loki wrote a poem and called it 'Loki' because he didn't have anything else to name is after.' One-Shot


Absolutely Nothing.

Summary: Based on the poem 'Absolutely Nothing' by Osoanon Nimuss. AU Growing Up!Avengers. 'Once on a yellow piece of paper with green lines, Loki wrote a poem and called it 'Loki' because he didn't have anything else to name is after.'

A/N: I think you should read the poem first and keep referring to it through out the story. .com (/) poem (/) absolutely-nothing-2

Loki Odinson, at the age of 5, wrote a poem for school. He named it after himself because he didn't have anything else to name it after. He wrote it on a yellow piece of paper with green line because they were his favourite colours. He had no friends, only his mother, father and brother, Thor. He took it into school and the teacher gave him an 'A' and a gold star. He took it home and showed it to his mother, who smiled and stuck it on the fridge. Thor's friends came around and Thor read it to them, they laughed but Thor thought it was something he done, not at Loki's poem. Loki sat in his room, curled in a ball, listening to them laughing at it. He got one valentines from a boy down the road called Tony with a row of 'X' across the bottom. He asked his mother what it meant and she waved it off as nothing. His mother tucked him into bed with a story and a kiss on the forehead.

Loki Odinson, at the have of 11, wrote a poem for school. He named it 'Winter' because that was his favourite season. He wrote it on white paper with blue lines because it was about winter. He gave it to his teacher, who gave him an 'A' and told him to write it more clearly. He showed it to his mother, who smiled and gave it back to him, it never got hung on the kitchen door because of it's new paint. Thor got pressured into smoking by his friends at the age of 12 and left the butts in his room, sometimes it would burn holes in his clothes. That was the year Thor got a special present from his father, a small hammer, Thor's hammer, the god who he was named after. He asked his father for a present and he was threatened with a slap around the head, he never asked again. He asked to go to the library but Thor just laughed, he asked him why and Thor called him weak. His mother never tucked him into bed anymore.

Loki Laufeyson, at the age of 19, wrote a poem for school and to sort out his feelings. He named it 'Adopted' because he was adopted. He wrote it on a spare piece of paper on his desk, the paper slightly wet from tears. His professor gave him an 'A' and a worried look. His mother never hung it on the fridge because he never even showed it to her, he was worried about Odin (his father). That year, Thor left to move in with his girlfriend, Jane Foster. Loki forgot to do most of his homework, not caring about his grades. He caught Odin hitting his mother in the living room when he came in from college. Odin threatened him with a beating if he ever mentioned it. That year, he met a boy names Tony Stark, who lived a few blocks away. He never even thought that Tony Stark could be the same Tony who sent him a valentine when he was 5. He slowly found himself falling love with the genius but kept it to himself, Tony was his first friend. At night, he cried himself to sleep.

Loki Laufeyson, at the age of 23, wrote a poem. He names it 'I love you' because that's what it was about. He wrote about his feelings for Tony and he gave himself an 'A' but not on the paper. He wrote it on each of his wrists. He pinned it on his bedroom door because he didn't think he could make it to the kitchen. He collapsed to the floor, sighing in relief.

He didn't see or hear an upset Tony, trying to keep him alive. He didn't see or hear his mother crying. He never knew Odin never did show up for his funeral or Thor's crying face. He never heard Tony's reply to his 'I Love You'.

Because he was dead.

Loki Odinson, aged 23, committed suicide. On his gravestone, it was written, 'It got too much.' because that was the last line of his last poem.

_As we fade in the dark, just remember you will always burn as__ bright_

_Be strong, and hold my hand.___

_Time becomes for us, you'll understand.___

_We'll say goodbye today,___

_And we're sorry how it all ends this way… __  
The Light Behind Your Eyes – My Chemical Romance_

A/N: So what did you think? DMD


End file.
